A weird, romantic, sad and funny love story of Finn and Jill
by Bread23
Summary: Will Finn and Jill be together? Will they be able to go through the highs and lows together? Read the story to find out. Weirdest summary ever. :\
1. The beginning

**10 years ago**

**Finn**

"Can I have your number?" I asked. To my surprise, she gave me her number. I went home cheering and shouting like a total idiot.

**Jill**

Finn actually liked me. That was somehow mind blowing. To be very honest, I had a crush on him but nobody knew my secret for more than a year now. Since he asked for my number, might as well I give it to him.

**Finn**

Ever since I got Jill's number, I started to lose focus in class. I would daydream in class and most of the time; the teachers will nag the same sentence, "FINN! ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION?" I didn't really care about the fact that I would always be nagged at.

**Present Day**

**Finn**

I really missed those days talking to Jill on the phone 10 years ago when we were in high school. I wished that I could talk to her again. It happened one day after work at 6 p.m. when I was walking home listening to some hardcore dubstep. I saw Jill, waiting for a bus to arrive. "JILL! Hey! Remember me, Finn?" I asked.

**Jill**

It has been 10 exact years and Finn still remembers me. After Finn called me, I walked towards him and we started talking. 10 years ago, we talked through the phone and text message but during that day, it was the very first time talking to him.

**Bread here! Thanks for reading the very first chapter of a very first story I've made. Hope you enjoyed this. If you have any ideas, do drop them in the PM. If you liked it, just comment it or something. LOL I dunno what else to say. Okay, Bread out! :)**


	2. Getting back together

**Finn**

"Jill, are you going anywhere after this?" I asked Jill when we were in the bus. I had many questions to ask her but I had to take it slow as we just met like... 20 minutes? We talked about out high school days when we were somehow rowdy people. We laughed and before we went home I asked her, "Hey, I know we just met for like an hour but, can we get back together?"

**Jill**

I thought Finn would forget about me as we met 10 years ago but he actually found me at a bus stop. After 10 years, I had finally realised that Finn was all I need so I told him, "Yes, I would want to be with you again."

**Finn**

I think I have screwed up the relationship for this past 10 years. I shouldn't have left her and ever since I was back with her, I hope that I would not let her go like how I did 10 years ago. Although the past was still grudging me, I tried my very best to forget it. Weeks later, we called and messaged each other like how we did during high school.

**Jill**

The feeling of having someone whom you really love back is really happy and it somehow feels relieving as you really want that someone back. I still remember those times talking to each other about whether we had anything common. It might sound ironic but Finn and I love to play soccer. Many people say that "only boys play soccer" but I guess that was not true. The following day, we went to the soccer field to play soccer together and Finn would always play soft on me because he thinks that I'm a weakling. In the end, I would accidentally kick his shin very hard and he'll get quite mad.

**Finn**

Getting hit in your shin is NOT funny. Anyways, I won't get mad at her as she's just a lady. Anyways, we ended the day eating dinner at a really lavish restaurant. The day was good and somehow bad. The most important thing was, I have found my girl back.


	3. Twist

**Jill**

I felt so tired I hallucinated that Finn was standing next my bed shouting at me, "JILL! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE!"

I cried when Finn stormed away from me. The moment I woke up it was already dawn. I was so sad of the dream that I decided to send a text message to him.

*Text*

Hey Finn, are you okay? Could you meet me at the Apple Café before 3 p.m. Jill

**Finn**

I woke up feeling exhausted after a really awesome day spending with my girlfriend. To my surprise, I got a text message from her. I was wondering why she wanted to meet me at the Apple Café. I reached the café half-an-hour early.

**Jill**

I didn't know why I felt so paranoid. The dream felt so real that I wished I wasn't with Finn anymore. When we were at the café, I explained the entire, well, somehow, dream. "Finn, this might sound crazy but I had a hallucination," I said. "What was it, Jill?" Finn asked.

**Finn**

"Finn, when I had the hallucination, I thought you said "I don't need you anymore," Jill explained. Why in the world would she think that I would leave her? I mean, I just met her for less than a month and she thinks that I would leave her? Come on, I was looking for her for YEARS but that was just her hallucination so it wasn't her fault. "Come on Jill, why would I do that? I was waiting for you for a decade. How could I leave you after less than a month? Never mind, it's not your fault anyway." I told Jill.

**Jill**

After the hallucination, I guess I felt much better.


End file.
